Wizarding schools
There are eleven established wizarding schools across the world, all of which are registered with the International Confederation of Wizards.Pottermore - Wizarding Schools In addition to these eleven, there are also some smaller, less well-regulated schools, although these are rarely registered with their appropriate Ministry. The quality of education offered at these schools may therefore by subpar. Affairs relating to magical schooling are handled by the Educational Office of the International Confederation of Wizards, who can direct people to their nearest school. However, the majority of magical communities choose to homeschool young witches and wizards, which is why there are so few schools in comparison to the number of countries. Alternatively, some witches and wizards might take correspondence courses, which may prove a cheaper option in countries that are too small to have their own school. Known schools The eleven most prestigious wizarding schools are as follows: * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Great Britain) * Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France) * Durmstrang Institute (Northern Europe) * Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (North America)Pottermore reveals that Ilvermorny is the American wizarding school - Pottermore, 29 January 2016 Pottermore - History of Magic in North America (Seventeenth Century and Beyond) * Mahoutokoro (Japan)Pottermore - Wand Woods * Uagadou (Uganda)Harry Potter books (2014 Bloomsbury editions) - via Mugglenethttps://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/693533134609072128Uagadou takes students from all over Africa, but it is in Uganda. #IAgreePottermoreShouldSayThatWillChangeDescription - J.K. Rowling on Twitter, 30 January 2016 * Koldovstoretz (Russia) * Castelobruxo (Brazil) * Three other schools approved of by the ICW There are also a number of smaller schools scattered across Africa, but they have not been around for as long, or achieved the same international reputation.Pottermore - Uagadou Non-academic establishments * Wizarding Academy of the Dramatic ArtsThe Tales of Beedle the Bard - The Fountain of Fair Fortune (Albus Dumbledore's Commentary) Locations The schools generally keep their exact location a closely-guarded secret, even from each other.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 11 (Aboard the Hogwarts Express) This is partly because of rivalry between schools, and partly as a safety precaution. Over the course of their histories, all of the schools have been damaged by wizarding wars, and have been treated with hostility by both the foreign and domestic wizarding communities. For this reason, most schools reside in areas easily defensible from Dark wizards, usually landlocked, mountainous areas. This has the added benefit of making them difficult for Muggles to find, which is paramount if they are to avoid discovery. Therefore, they are usually situated in large spaces far away from Muggles, and are protected with enchantments, such as Muggle-Repelling Charms. Hogwarts and Castelobruxo are both enchanted to look like ruins to Muggle eyes, although there is some debate as to who had the idea first.Pottermore - Castelobruxo They are also probably Unplottable, in order to keep foreign wizards from finding them. Relationships between schools There appears to be a degree of competitive rivalry between the various schools. Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are connected through the Triwizard Tournament, an inter-school competition that takes place every five years.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 12 (The Triwizard Tournament) It was discontinued sometime after 1792,Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 15 (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) due to the high number of fatalities, and then revived in 1994, though it is unknown whether it has taken place since. Castelobruxo also runs a series of popular exchange programs with European schools, such as Hogwarts. This provides students with the opportunity to study the flora and fauna of the Brazilian rainforest. References Category:Schools